Entonces, ¿azul marino o azul real?
by CreationLM
Summary: El de verdad que se encontraba mal. ¿La razón? El JAMÁS había salido en público sin su muy amado chullo. Lastima que cierto rubio terminó comprometiendose con algo que terminaría con su paciencia.


**South Park no me pertenece, le pertenece a... blahblah, ya saben quienesc:**

* * *

**Entonces...¿azul marino o azul real?**

by creationLM

* * *

Caminaba rápidamente a través del pasillo de la escuela, esquivando a todos e ignorando a cualquiera que lo saludara. Llevaba la cabeza agachada, volteando de vez en cuando hacia enfrente para evitar chocar con alguna pared, y cubierta por el gorro de la sudadera azul obscuro. Algunos cabellos se colaban sobre su rostro y este solo los retiraba molesto, para volver a meter sus manos a las bolsas de sus jeans del mismo color que dicha sudadera.

Suspira aliviado cuando por fin logra entrar al aula que le correspondía, que por cierto estaba vacía, pues el toque que marcaba el inicio de la jornada escolar aún no se había dado. O eso creía el.

-¡Craig!-Dijo Token animadamente.

El mencionado, por la sorpresa (más bien, susto), se recarga rápidamente sobre la puerta que acababa de cerrar y lleva de inmediato ambas manos hacia su cabeza cubierta por el gorro. Su rostro reflejaba, por extraño que fuera, nerviosismo.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunta dudoso el afroamericano.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué habría de pasar algo? No pasa nada, ¡nada!-

Bien, ahora sí que era extraño; El pelinegro ahora jalaba el gorro de la sudadera con fuerza, de esas cuerditas que salen de los extremos, haciendo que el propio gorro se achicara.

Token se encontraba allí por que terminaba un ensayo, que era para esa misma clase del aula en donde se encontraban, y su necesidad de entregarlo era urgente, por lo que necesitaba algo de silencio. Luego apareció Tucker, interrumpiendo con su rara actitud, a lo que Token solo podía responder con una mueca de total confusión por lo que presenciaba. Podría jurar que el azabache estaba temblando un poco.

-¿Qué carajo sucede contigo?-

-¡No! ¡No me mires!- Gritó.

El de verdad que se encontraba mal. ¿La razón? El JAMÁS había salido en público sin su muy amado chullo. Nadie que no fuera su madre o su hermana lo había visto sin su preciado; y esta última lo había visto porque se lo quitaba en contra de su voluntad por el simple gusto de joder. Ni siquiera Token o Clyde, que eran sus mejores amigos. Si, sentían curiosidad, pero nada del otro mundo.

-¡¿pero de qué rayos hablas?! ¿Pasa algo con tu cabeza?-

Era claro que sucedía algo, con su cabeza específicamente (el ya lo había deducido hace mucho tiempo, pero al parecer, ahora se trababa de algo por el físico). Como era de esperarse, el pelinegro solo le muestra su dedo medio, mientras que con la otra mano se cubría la mitad superior de su rostro.

-Mi chullo… no me queda- Contesta casi como si susurrara para que nadie lo oyera a pesar de estar solo con su amigo, el cual lo mira aún mas confundido mientras dejaba de lado su trabajo y caminaba hacia el.

-¿Cómo que no te queda? Las cabezas no crecen así por así-

-Ya lo sé, idiota. Cayó en la lavadora y se encogió-

Ante lo que decía Craig, Token no soportó no reír justo delante de el, de forma algo escandalosa. Tucker frunce el ceño, molesto, y golpea a su amigo, en el costado de su brazo, bastante fuerte.

-¡Oye! ¡Omite la violencia!- Dijo mientras se sobaba en la zona lastimada. -¿y ahora que vas a hacer?...

* * *

Los cuatro estaban sentados en la cafetería de la escuela. Dos de ellos conversaban entre sí, otro comía alegremente un par de tacos, y el cuarto… bueno, el cuarto solo escondía su rostro entre sus brazos cruzados que apoyaba en la mesa, aún con el gorro de la sudadera sobre su cabeza.

-Craig, esto es ridículo. ¿Enserio te pasarás el resto del día escondido de la vista de cualquiera?- menciona Token algo cansado por su actitud.

El murmura algo, pero no logran entenderlo por qué todavía su cara estaba cubierta/escondida. Pero deducen, por la simple experiencia con su persona, que contesta afirmativo.

-Como sea, no podrás hacerlo para siempre. Tendrás que conseguirte otro chullo- Esta vez, fue Clyde el que habló, dejando de lado su preciado alimento. El pelinegro lo voltea a ver automáticamente, con algo de molestia en el, desaprobando de inmediato la propuesta.

-¡Estás loco! El mío está hecho a mano, y ya nadie hace eso -

-¡agh! No creo que sea tan difícil de '_ack'_ hacer…- Habla cierto rubio, que traía entre sus manos un termo con cierta bebida de su adicción.

Craig parece más tranquilo por ese comentario, y hace un gesto, que sus amigos suponen, es una sonrisa.

-¿sabes qué? ¡Tienes razón!-Contesta el pelinegro animado.

-Gah! ¿Enserio?-

-Si. Tú me harás otro chullo-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Qué sucede contigo, Tucker?! No lo haré, ¡No lo haré!...

* * *

-GAH! ¡Jesucristo! ¡Auxilio! ¡Clyde! ¡Esto es imposible!-

-Tranquilo Tweek. Solo trata de…-

-¡No! ¡Ayuda! ¡¿Cuál elijo?! ¡¿CUÁL ELIJO?!-

Clyde había acompañado al rubio a la pequeña mercería del pueblo, para comprar… estambre. El todavía no entendía como Tweek había terminado accediendo a la orden de Craig. Es decir, pudo haberse negado, y ya. Pero el pelinegro le había 'lavado el cerebro' con mil excusas y pretextos de porqué el no podía ser visto sin su amado sombrero; Tweek las creyó todas. Y ahora cada vez que Clyde o Token trataban de decirle que lo que hacía era tonto de muchas formas, que bien Craig podría ir a cualquier tienda y comprarse otro de esos gorros, el se asustaba y decía: "¡Craig no es _ack_ Craig sin su chullo!". Y si ellos insistían para que no lo hiciera ¡pues el se entercaba más, y 'se ponía sus moños', y no cambiaba de opinión!

Y ahora, por esa "insignificante" razón, se encontraba Clyde parado a la mitad de la tienda, tratando de calmar a su amigo, a quien le estaba dando un ataque de pánico por no poder elegir el color para el chullo.

-¡Tranquilo! No grites, la gente nos mira…- y efectivamente, las personas que estaban junto a ellos (que no eran más de 10) se quedaban viendo al par con completa confusión hacia la actitud del chico más bajo.

-¡Entonces ayúdame! ¿Cuál es el color perfecto para el gorro?-

-Tweek… ambos colores son exactamente igual. ¿cual es la diferencia?-

El rubio, que estaba parado enfrente del otro, sostenía con sus manos un par de bolas de estambre. En las etiquetas se podía leer: "azul marino" y "azul real". Clyde estaba en lo cierto: esos dos colores eran prácticamente iguales, sin embargo, lo más seguro era que el rubio tuviera mal la vista, pues no notaba la semejanza y aseguraba que los dos tonos eran completamente distintos. El caféadicto (?) niega con la cabeza bruscamente.

-aggh! Está bien, este. Elije el azul marino y larguémonos… -Dijo Clyde mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice a la esponjosa bola, para después sujetarse el puente de la nariz al estilo Marsh. El ojiverde hace una mueca de desaprobación e insatisfacción.

-mmm, naah. Ese no es. Llevaré el otro azul- Dijo tranquilamente mientras dejaba el estambre rechazado en el aparador de donde lo había tomado. Al escuchar eso, el castaño lo mira con una expresión de entre sorpresa y molestia; suspira cansado.

-Como quieras… paga y vámonos-

* * *

Tweek se encontraba en su habitación, frente el monitor de su computadora y a un lado el material de mercería que había comprado esa misma tarde. Hace unos 30 minutos el chico estaba muy animado y dedicado a hacer el gorro de Tucker, hasta que notó que no tenía ni idea de cómo lo iba a hacerlo. Hace 15 minutos se había puesto a buscar en Internet como se hacía. Y hace 10 minutos había recibido unja llamada de Craig, quien decía que ese gorro tenía que estar terminado lo más rápido posible, por alguna de las tantas razones que le había inventado al menor.

El rubio se estaba desesperando, y Google no le estaba ayudando mucho o de verdad que era difícil tejer con esos extraños palitos que le dijeron que iba a necesitar. En su última medida desesperada, hizo lo que tenía que hacer: Recurrir a su madre.

Bajó las escaleras y habló con su madre del asunto. Ella aceptó ayudarlo. Le explicó con total paciencia hasta que el chico logró comprenderlo. Ahora el sostenía con sus temblorosas manos las dos agujas que tenían en la punta algunos nudos de el estambre azul. Seap, Tweek estaba tejiendo.

Pero el nerviosismo de este, creado en parte por la orden de Tucker, hace que a cada rato descosiera lo poco que llevaba de avance. Y así estaba: hacía una pequeña parte del gorro, no importaba como le había quedado, siempre consideraba que los nudos estaban muy flojos o muy apretados.

Horas, días, semanas, y Tweek no podía terminar el dichoso chullo.

En todos esos días, Craig llevaba a la escuela diferentes y muy variadas sudaderas, y siempre ponía sobre su cabeza el gorro de ellos. Al rubio le daba miedo acercarse a el, pues ya hace mucho tiempo debía haber entregado el encargo, y cuando por alguna razón, como algún trabajo juntos o comer en la cafetería, Craig fulminaba con la mirada al menor, a quien le daban ataques nerviosos y cosas por ese estilo… cosas de Tweek.

Pasaron meses para que en una tarde, Tweek se diera cuenta que había terminado. Increíblemente, su infinita paciencia y su horrible perfeccionismo dieron como resultado un gorro bastante similar al original, a excepción de que el nuevo gorro olía a café, cortesía de la familia Tweak, pues ese es el aroma de la residencia y cualquier cosa que entraba se impregnaba con dicho olor; además del derrame accidental de un poco de café sobre el estambre, que para suerte del chico, no se notaba.

* * *

Recién había amanecido y Tweek ya tenía listo, en una caja de regalo, el gorro.

Estaba nervioso. Craig ya antes, en su ardua espera, había amenazado al rubio por su tardanza. No lo amenazaba severamente, pero aún así le daba miedo pensar en lo que le haría o diría después de 3 meses.

Craig ya se estaba resignado un poco a volver a ver un chullo como el suyo. De hecho, hasta probó con otras clases de gorros: ninguno lo convenció. Incluso llegó a usar un ushanka azul, pero lo retiró rápidamente de sus opciones, pues decía que se sentía demasiado "Broflovsky".

Y para mala suerte del pequeño, se le había hecho tarde para ir a la escuela. Tomó todas sus cosas y salió, prácticamente corriendo, rumbo a su destino. Y no fue hasta que entró por la puerta principal, que se dio cuenta de lo único peor que imaginarse a Cartman tratando de seducir a Kyle… olvidó el gorro en casa.

¡No podía creerlo! Su trabajo de 3 desesperantes meses había sido abandonado en su hogar. Y lo peor es que ya había dado aviso al pelinegro de que ese día le entregaría el sombrero sin falta. Se quedó en shock, parado a la mitad del pasillo, mientras recordaba eso ultimo. Hasta comenzaba a imaginarse su funeral cuando el sonido del timbre se escuchó por todo el lugar, sacándolo de tal estado. No perdió tiempo y se dirigió a su aula.

Caminó, trotó y prácticamente corrió por varios de los pasillos de la escuela y entró al salón correspondiente. Se sentó velozmente en su lugar y sacó 'X' libro de su mochila para luego, fingir leerlo desesperadamente.

Lo menos que quería en ese momento era que llegara el chico pelinegro y pidiera lo que tanto esperaba. Por un momento pensó que lo entendería; Que entendería la presión bajo a la que estuvo. Pero esa idea se fue al caño recordando la actitud nada amistosa y cero comprensiva hacia todo mundo de Craig Tucker. ¡Y no podía culparlo! Después de todo, es el quien prometió entregar el chullo ese día y… no, esperen… ¡Por supuesto que podía culparlo! ¿Quién en su sano juicio le pide a alguien que tiembla tal cual gelatina, a hacer una tarea tan delicada? ¿A Quién se le ocurre preferir que una persona completamente incapacitada en la labor, le haga algo que por 10 dólares puede comprar en cualquier tienda? Es más… ¡¿a quien rayos se le cae algo que jamás se quita a lavadora?! Era completamente ridículo. Simplemente estúpido. Totalmente ilógico y… ¡cómo no se dio cuenta antes! Pudo haberse evitado horas de trabajo, meses de parecer abuelita trayendo siempre a la mano su tejido, si le hubiera dicho que no, aquel día que se autosentenció.

Sus amigos tenían razón. Clyde tenía razón. Token tenía razón. ¡Todo el mundo tenía razón! Y Tweek solo notaba lo flojo que le quedaban los nudos.

Voltea a ver, discretamente (si es que Tweek puede ser discreto) por arriba de su libro, la entrada del salón. Precisamente en ese momento entró por la puerta la razón de sus problemas, quien lucía tan… tranquilo. Bastante tranquilo, más de lo normal. Caminó naturalmente hacia su lugar a 2 espacios a la izquierda del rubio y se sentó. Ni siquiera lo volteó a ver. Solo se sentó, le dijo algo a Clyde, quien se sienta adelante, y se recuesta sobre la paleta del mesabanco.

Pero la actitud tan normal del chico no calmó para nada al ojiverde. De hecho, lo alteró mucho más. ¿Y que tal si solo estaba esperando a tenerlo enfrente para quejarse por no recibir su gorro? Eso puso, de nuevo, nervioso al pequeño.

Así estuvo por horas; quejándose de sí mismo, golpeándose mentalmente, y por supuesto, evitando a Tucker. Hasta que llegó el almuerzo.

Ahora no podía escaparse. Pensó en sentarse con Butters, pero notó que se había sentados con el Team Stan, y el no podría soportar ni un minuto a Cartman, por el simple hecho de ser el, eso era seguro. Después pensó en Pip, hasta que Damien le comunicó que había faltado por razones que no entendió. Oh si; ahora no podría zafarse de enfrentar a Craig.

Sus temblores era notables, y su ropa se manchó de café porque sostenía una taza llena de esa bebida.

Lo más silencioso que pudo, se sentó en la mesa donde los tres conversaban y comían tranquilamente, y no pudo evitar observar a Craig.

¿Por qué actuaba tan extraño? Es decir, Craig siempre fue extraño, diferente. No es natural ver a alguien sacarle el dedo a todas las personas y cosas de su estilo… cosas de Craig. Pero aun así lo veía diferente. Siguió viéndolo, tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba. Su actitud era la misma: frío e indiferente hacia sus amigos. Su vestimenta, igual: sudadera azul, jeans obscuros, converse grises. Su sombrero… aguarda… ¡SU SOMBRERO! ¡Craig tenía puesto un chullo! Y no cualquiera, ¡su chullo! El original, el de toda su vida. ¡¿De donde carajo lo recuperó!?

Tweek no podía ocultar su cara de sorpresa y confusión total. Hasta unos tics aparecieron en su ojos izquierdo, y comenzó a hacer unos ademanes bastantes raros para cualquier persona sana. Y de eso se dieron cuenta sus amigos.

-amm… ¿sucede algo Tweek?- pregunta Token dudoso.

- … - El rubio no contesta nada. Seguía viendo el gorro sobre la cabeza del pelinegro, quien ya se estaba incomodando por la mirada acosadora del otro chico, a pesar de que ya había deducido porqué lo hacía.

-¿estás bien?- pregunta está vez Clyde.

-Su g-gorro… e-está allí…- tartamudea, mientras apunta tímidamente con su dedo índice hacia la cabeza del azabache como si se tratara de un extraterrestre.

-Mi madre notó que llevaba bastante tiempo sin usar mi gorrito, me preguntó por el, le dije lo de la lavadora, y después no sé que le hizo pero ya está como antes- Contesta Craig para la reacción de Tweek. Rueda los ojos como si se tratara de la cosa más lógica. Ante la respuesta, Tweek abre los ojos sorprendido.

-¡¿Osea que hice el otro gorro, para nada?!- ahora mas que sorprendido, estaba molesto. De verdad que pudo haberse ahorrado bastante trabajo, estrés y café que bebía descontroladamente por las últimas dos razones. Culpaba de nuevo a Craig. ¡Si se lo hubiera dicho antes a su mamá, todo estaría perfecto para el!

-Supongo…- esa fue la única y simple respuesta que recibió. Si en ese momento Tweek no se levantó a golpear al otro chico, fue porque había un par de profesores cerca, y el no debía meterse en problemas. Si no, ¡hubiera visto que había aprendido esos años en boxeo!

-¡¿y que se supone que haga con el otro estúpido gorro!?-dijo, bueno… gritó frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡yo que sé! Dónalo a caridad, úsalo, ¡no sé! Haz lo que quieras…-

-¡uh! ¿Podrías dármelo? Así me pareceré a Craig- preguntó Clyde lleno de esperanza, y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Todos se le quedaron viendo como diciéndole con la mirada: "¿Qué sucede contigo?".

-amm, ¿sabes qué? Mejor dámelo. –mencionó Craig, dirigiéndose a Tweek. -Prefiero conservarlo en lugar de que el lo tenga- dice apuntando a Clyde.

- oww…- dice bajito el castaño, mientras agacha la mirada en un acto de desilusión. Token y Tweek solo ríen ante esto. Era chistoso ver al chico en ese estado.

-aah, de acuerdo…- contesta Tweek.

Después de todo, el tedioso gorro, mínimo, terminaría con el responsable de todo.

* * *

**...Y al día siguiente Tweek entrega el gorro a Craig, a quien le quedó demasiado grande LOLc: _("mal chiste Marsh, mal chiste...".-.)_  
**

**Dedicado completamente a Gabi17, que yo sé que se lo debía hace uff! pero aquí está... como se lo prometí;)**

**Bautizado(?) por mi amiga Mónica Lopez, a quien hice que leyera el fic antes para que me ayudara a ponerle un nombrexD (con los nombres soy malísima T.T)**

**Como siempre, agradezco a todos por haber leído esta historia, tan loca y tan poco usual. No estubo tan mal, ¿no? espero que no. Haganme saber que tal les pareció;Soy abierta a cualquier tipo de comentarios: positivos, negativos, constructivos... lo que se merezca (esperemos omitir la segunda...) y sabes qué mas? te amo por haberte tomado tu tiempo para leer esto;) seeh, lo hago:3 Tu muy bien!  
Saludos, abrazos y besos para todos, yay!**


End file.
